User talk:RDASUX
"Tsu'tey became the clan leader, and lead the surviving Omaticaya to the Tree of Souls to seek help from Eywa" "If you recall, we see Tsu'tey and the clan arrive at the Tree of Souls." Where do you want to have seen that? Tsu'tey flees on his banshee. When we see the Na'vi leaving, we only see Mo'at, Neytiri, Grace and some other Na'vi. Jake and Grace get unplugged. The next thing we see of the clan is when they are already gathered under the Tree of Souls, and there is only Mo'at. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 15:35, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll give you that. Having rewatched the movie recently, I admit that I was wrong about this particular claim. Your Jake Sully edit What is "awkward" and "speculation" about telling what happens in that scene? Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 04:55, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I suggest that you watch the extended cut. Jake tells Grace that he made a kill and he and the clan ate it. The scene is set before the Hexapede hunt which proves that Jake has already killed while hunting prior to killing the Hexapede. :I suggest that you read more closely. The sentence does not state it is his first kill, but his "first clean kill" as pronounced by Neytiri in the Hexapede hunt scene. :Since you are a new user to the wiki, please regard the following things to make everyone's lives easier: :*Please sign all your posts on talk pages with 4 tildes (~~~~) at the end, so that people can easily see who wrote them. :*Please do not flag all your edits as minor edit. The minor flag is only meant to be used for little things like spelling errors or wrong wiki syntax. :*If one of your edits gets undone, please do not simply redo it. If you do not agree with the reason that is given in the article history (if any), please go to the person's talk page (or article's talk page is it's more general) and start a discussion to resolve the disagreement. :*Your talk page is also worth checking regularly. You should see a bubble at the bottom of pages if you received a message on your talk page. You can also enable email notifications in your preferences if you want to. :*Edits like this one are absolutely no-go and will get you temporarily blocked from editing for edit waring. If a discussion has been started about a reverted edit, do not make the same edit again until the issue is solved. A redo and undo contest will not lead anywhere. :*Please follow our wiki policies. :Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 21:19, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Blog:What's New You may have noticed that your blog, "What's New?" was deleted. This occurred due to the fact that: i. There is a 'What Avatar Wiki is Not' policy - Although it is obvious to note that these policies are for articles; given the nature of the wiki has inevitably moved from purely the processing of information to a more community friendly site, policies are adapted to be used in the public forum (in special circumstances). In this instance, It was believed that the blog was to short and of no substance as a blog. ii. The blog was likely too be short lived - The blog was more of a query then a discussion piece and only would be answered once at best. iii. It would not increase the net value of the Avatar Wiki - The nature of a blog accounts that each blog will somehow improve the wiki. On face value the blog appears to do so, but in conjunction with the next point, the blog does not add value to the wiki. iv. Could have been asked in other 'forums' - The most important point is that the question could have been asked on any manner of talk pages of any admin or relevant user, as well as discussion pages. Blogs are only useful if there is room for discussion. (P.S. The News section was updated) --IWantheUltimateChange 12:13, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't matter. I accomplished what I wanted. Comment You weren't snappy. You weren't talking to him. Who wrote this? RDASUX 20:29, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I'll ask again, who wrote this? RDASUX 22:46, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Quritch Listen, you don't exactly give off the sense of being impartail. Don't tell me what to do like you have authority, If an Admin steps ina tells me to stop Iwill but I really don't like being spoken to like that. Listen these edits are stearing the artical in the direction to make him look like and evil monster. His faults are dueling noted, this isn't about that, but these points aren't helping the artical, espcailly sense there highly debatable as to how they can be interperated. I said look at the talk page but sense I don't think you did, I'll just say it here. The comment on the opeing the emergancy door, the point was made earlier in the artical. On the Dragon crew comment, What could he do? It was either get off and try to finish the mssion, or die there and let the last possiblechance at success go.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 20:17, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :Not an evil monster, but selfish and inconsiderate. The fact that he did nothing to help those onboard the Dragon and showed no guilt after escaping the gunship supports this. And yes, I did reply to your message on Quaritch's talk page. RDASUX 20:28, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :At the time I wrote this you haden't. But on topic, what could he of done? This is all highly debatable, but he's a military man,the mission come first, he didn't have time to greave or show remorse. Besides the fact that as soldiers, you expect to lose men. I would argue that he didn't see it as escaping but continuing the mission, it's simply to debatable to include it.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 20:32, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :While I personally don't care if you like the way I talk to you or not, I have decided to remove it myself so you don't need to bother annoying the hell out of me with any further reverts. RDASUX 20:40, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Minor edits You obviously still did not understand the purpose of the minor edit flag. To cite Wikipedia: A check to the minor edit box signifies that only superficial differences exist between the current and previous versions. Examples include typographical corrections, formatting and presentational changes, rearrangement of text without modification of content, etc. A minor edit is one that the editor believes requires no review and could never be the subject of a dispute. An edit of this kind is marked in its page's revision history with a lower case, bolded "m" character (m). This are correctly marked minor edits of yours: http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/index.php?title=Max_Patel&diff=prev&oldid=84418 http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/index.php?title=Neytiri&diff=prev&oldid=84171 http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/index.php?title=Norm_Spellman&diff=prev&oldid=83929 http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/index.php?title=Norm_Spellman&diff=prev&oldid=83928 and this are not: http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/index.php?title=Eytukan&diff=prev&oldid=84394 http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/index.php?title=Neytiri&diff=prev&oldid=84377 http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/index.php?title=Neytiri&diff=prev&oldid=84375 http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mo%27at&diff=prev&oldid=84355. I hope this clears things up. Please use the minor flag accordingly in the future. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 17:45, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Those are not minor edits: http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mo%27at&diff=prev&oldid=84982 http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mo%27at&diff=prev&oldid=85058 http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tsu%27tey&diff=prev&oldid=85007 http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/index.php?title=Lyle_Wainfleet&diff=prev&oldid=85006 Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 17:50, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Warning Since you continue your aggressive editing and don't shy away from edit waring instead of seeking a solution in discussion, you hereby receive your first warning according to our blocking policy. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 22:31, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Don't know where you get that idea from. I never used an agressive tone, I never spouted insults or any personal remarks of any kind. You are very quick to judge, aren't you? RDASUX 22:46, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :This wasn't referring to your tone, even though you can find some examples of bad tone on this talk page and your contribution list. This was about your repeating of reverted edits. You have been asked 3 weeks ago to start discussions about reverts or other edits that you do not agree with and to refrain from executing the same edit again until things have been sorted out, since this will result in an edit war that is not tolerated by us. You did not follow this request. Additionally, you demand a reason for your undone edits, which is of course a legitimate concern, but again, this should not be taken as a reason to redo your edit just because. A missing edit summary does not mean, that the purpose was to offend to you. If you cannot come up with the reason yourself, you can simply ask the person. People usually don't bite here. Also, if you demand undo reasons, you should maybe set a good example and do the same instead of starting an edit war. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 23:32, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Can't know the reason why one of my edits was reverted without given a reason, can I? There's nothing wrong with asking why an edit of mine was undone. RDASUX 23:42, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Extended Collector's Edition Is there any particular reason you are making this kind of edits? --LuckyMan 16:14, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Of course. The "Extended Collector's Edition" gives the impression that the scenes are included in the actual cut. RDASUX 17:48, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :"Extended Collector's Edition" is the official product name, a "Collector's Edition" does not exist. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 17:53, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :Wasn't talking to you, but if it means that much to you, change it then. RDASUX 17:56, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Quote from you two weeks ago: I never used an agressive tone. Motto: Don't ask me about my chitchat from last week, eh? Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 18:04, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Agression? Just being truthful, I was talking to Luckyman, the admin who presented the question. RDASUX 12:16, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :::You obviously still have not understood what a wiki is. If you have a problem with the fact that anyone can edit your talk page and talk to you, a wiki is not the right place for you. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 21:02, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::You obviously need to tone down your ego. How the hell you were promoted to the status of Admin with your arrogance is beyond me. I've seen your comments in the past, what you lack is respect for others, thus you don't deserve it in return. I know what you're doing, you're trying to provoke me into an argument so you have an excuse to block me after an exchange of insults. AIN'T gonna happen. Now unless you have anything important to say, hit the bricks cos I REALLY can't be bothered to argue. RDASUX 21:26, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :: ::As amusing as it is to watch you spiral down in flames towards your own self destruction here, I still feel enough compassion to let you know that you are on very thin ice, my friend. You have been warned repeatedly by Admins about your aggressive editing and tone. You have been warned several times about starting and/or continuing senseless edit wars. You take an insulting tone with one of the longest standing and best editor/Admins we have here. Respect is earned, chum. Faern has earned it over and over. You have not. This wiki is a community, and as such can be edited by any and all. Those who choose not to respect the community members or the rules of the community can be banned. It's as simple as that. I, for one, feel that the Admins who have been so patient in giving you your multiple warnings have been much too patient. Were I LuckyMan or Faern or Ultimate, you would have been banned weeks ago. Fortunately for you I am not. Your choice, mate. Skxwang 21:42, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I do not try to provoke you into anything, except to follow our rules and to drop the aggressive undertone, or leave if you cannot. If you demand respect from others, you should set a good example and not tell people to stfu when talking to you. Your aggressive attitude towards anyone, be it on talk pages or edit summaries, hurts the peace of the wiki. This has been a subject in IRC multiple times. It may seem to you like a me versus you thing because I am the one contacting you, but it is not. If it were up to the other admins, more drastic actions would already have been taken. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 22:13, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Never told anyone to stfu on here, nor have I ever used a swearing attitude, as tempting as it is. The closest I've ever got to insulting a user on this wiki is by telling a certain person to get lost due to persistent edit warring. I've watched Avatar enough times to know what I'm talking about. Oh, a little message to the Skxwang dude, what comment/edit have I made that you find so offensive enough to ban me? Never insulted a single person, never made a single personal attack against another on here, what is it that I did that offends you to the point of using a blocking punishment, "chum"? The only person who has done anything to earn respect on here is the admin who created this wiki. The other admins are just here to lend a helping hand. Just like the rest of us who come on here. RDASUX 22:31, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :::If you think that no one here deserves respect apart from the admin who created the wiki, you clearly don't understand the purpose of a community such as this. Every person deserves respect in order to maintain a fair and balanced approach when dealing with situations such as this. Of nobody deserved respect here except for one person, you would have probably been blocked when you first disrespected a fellow user if we didn't think you were worthwhile to keep around, so be careful of what you say. 22:45, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::People seem to enjoy twisting my words to suit them. I never said no one on here deserves respect, I said the one person who truly deserves the deepest of respect is the person who made the wiki, since we wouldn't be here if it wern't for that dude. RDASUX 22:53, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :::When you say that "the only person who has done anything to earn respect on here is the admin who created this wiki," it doesn't leave much up to the interpretation of the reader. If you don't want people to get the wrong idea when reading your comments, clarify them the first time. 22:55, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::The other admins and everyone else on here help improve the wiki but it was Matias who created the wiki and gave us the opportunity to edit on here. All I have against Faern is that he blocked all AOL users because of only two people who refused to stop edit warring and won't get rid of the block, EVER. Even Matias feels that he should be a little more considerate and allow the AOL users to make edits and not judge because of two people. RDASUX 23:03, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Seeing as the overall incorrect edits and edit fights decreased after that action I see it as a plus. I guarantee you no admin acts alone, everything is discussed and a consensus is reached. Don't quite see how that's all relevant to the current issue though. JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 00:08, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ::And that is all well and good but it ain't fair on other people who have done nothing wrong and can't offer any potentially good edits because of two people, just give them one last chance and threaten to ban all AOL users from editing if they persist on arguing and they'll get the point, I'm sure. Blocking everyone who uses AOL is a jerkish thing to do. RDASUX 02:27, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Protect the people The People is only capitalized when speaking about the Na'vi as a whole. The word "Na'vi" directly translates to "the People". That means, capitalization only applies when "the people" can be substituted with "Na'vi". "Protect Na'vi", however, is not what Eytukan intends to say, as he wants Neytiri to protect (the members of) the clan and not the Na'vi as a folk (i.e. all clans). If you found it capitalized in the subtitles, don't rely on it. Many of the Na'vi subtitles contain mistakes. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 01:38, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, change it back if you want. RDASUX 02:14, January 8, 2011 (UTC) References Hi, I saw your attempt to add a source reference on Lyle Wainfleets article. I guess you saw a "Cite error" on the page, right? This happens when there is no place defined to display the list of references. In such a case, you can add a new section called "References" at the bottom and add the special tag on a new line. It will be substituted by the references list. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 05:31, January 18, 2011 (UTC) 'Tis okay, that Ozzyjalo dude took care of it. RDASUX 18:43, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Multiple editing I just want to ask you to not edit and save articles repeatedly within minutes. It spams the article history, change log and wikia activity pages and can become very annoying for people who edit the same article at the same time due to repeated edit conflicts that have to be solved manually each time. Please accumulate all your changes in one edit, use the preview function and save the article once when you are done. Thanks. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 20:35, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Usually when I make multiple edits within minutes, it's because I've missed something that I didn't notice beforehand. RDASUX 20:44, July 2, 2011 (UTC)